


These Bonds Are Forged From Steel

by whelmedtobehere



Series: Steel Bonds [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne are best friends, Gen, Teenage Bruce Wayne, Teenage Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelmedtobehere/pseuds/whelmedtobehere
Summary: “I’m leaving.” Bruce said, breaking the companionable silence.“Yeah. But not until tomorrow.” Clark responded, still watching the clouds.“No. I mean I’m leaving Gotham. I’ll probably be gone for a couple of years."An alternate universe in which Bruce and Clark are childhood best friends.





	These Bonds Are Forged From Steel

**Author's Note:**

> So there is an alternate universe in the comics (I think it's Earth-2) in which Bruce and Clark are childhood friends. This is inspired by that but not set in that universe because I don't want to be held to its canon. I also edited but like only once so feel free to let me know if you notice any mistakes.

The sky was a bright clear, blue. No matter how many times he visited the Kent’s farm he did not think he would ever get used to seeing a sky unblemished by fog and light pollution. It felt unnatural and Bruce wondered what it said about him and about Gotham that the natural felt so unnatural. He wondered what it said about him that even now as he laid in the grass next to his best friend watching the clouds and breathing in the fresh country air he could not pull his mind away from Gotham. 

“I’m leaving.” Bruce said, breaking the companionable silence.

“Yeah. But not until tomorrow.” Clark responded, still watching the clouds.

“No. I mean I’m leaving Gotham. I’ll probably be gone for a couple of years.”  
  
Clark sat up and turned his head to look down at Bruce, who refused to meet his gaze, instead staring intently at the clouds as if they held an important secret. “When are you leaving? Where are you going? Have you told Alfred?”

“I’m not sure yet. Probably after graduation.”

“Bruce.” Clark poked him in the ribs. It hurt but not any more than if it had been a teenager without super strength. It never failed to amaze Bruce how much control Clark had developed over his super-strength. “What are you talking about?”

Bruce sat up and turned around so that he was facing Clark. Clark adjusted his position so they were both sitting with their feet crossed in the grass, so close their knees were touching. 

“Remember how I told you about the vow I made to my parents that night?” Clark nodded solemnly. Bruce rarely talked about his parents and Clark was the only person besides Alfred who he had told about his vow that night. He knew Clark appreciated the trust placed in him. “I’m going to do it. I’m going to travel the world first to learn from the best teachers in martial arts, forensic science, criminal psychology, everything that I need to know. And then I’m going to come back to Gotham to fight crime at its source.”

“Wow Bruce.” Clark breathed and then didn’t say anything else, throwing his head back to stare at the sky again. Bruce was not in the habit of fidgeting, but the silence was making his fingers itch to tap out a rhythm on his knees or pull grass from the yard. He didn’t. When Clark finally broke the silence, it was with a question, “What does Alfred think?”

“I haven’t told him yet. I’m not sure what he’ll think.” He had told Clark first, hoping that if it went well he might be able to work up the courage to tell Alfred. He would never admit it, but he was terrified of what Alfred would say; he’s not sure he’d be able to leave knowing Alfred was angry or disappointed in him. “I’m not sure Alfred will want me to go.”

“Well I’m sure he won’t want you to go Bruce. He cares about you and he’s going to worry. But if you explain to him why this is so important to you, I think he’ll understand.”

“And what about you? Do you understand?”

“Bruce. I don’t think anyone understands better than I do.” Clark’s muscles are rigid, not in a way that’s tense, but focused, and his eyes have become even more striking in their blueness, the way that they do when Clark feels passionately about something. “Part of me wants to stay in Smallville. Be a farmer like Pa. But the other part knows that could never happen. I have these abilities and I know I have to do something with them. I have to help people. This obligation is bigger than me and what I want. It’s about what I’m meant to do. And the closer I get to graduating and becoming an adult the stronger this feeling grows.” Clark stopped and gave Bruce a sheepish smile. “All that to say, I get where you’re coming from.” And Bruce was reminded again, as he often is, just why Clark was his best friend. Though different in many ways, such as circumstances and temperament, something in their core was the same. They understood each other.

"Thank you Clark."

"You know you can tell me anything Bruce. Now," Clark stood up wiping the grass of his pants. "Why don't you tell me more about your plans while we're taking apart the tractor. I promised pa we'd take a look at it." Clark held out his hand and Bruce took it letting Clark help him up and they walked in stride as he followed his friend to the barn.

* * *

Clark was jolted out of his sleep by the sound of his name. It took him a few seconds upon waking to register who was calling him and from where. Once he did, he was throwing on jeans and a hoodie at super speed and flying out his window and across the corn field to land next to Bruce. "You could have called ahead."

"I'm not here to stay. I'm leaving." 

"Wait. You mean leaving leaving? Like right now?"

"My jet’s in the airport waiting to take me to Europe. I just wanted to say goodbye first."

"This couldn't have waited until the morning? You know Ma and Pa would like to say goodbye too.”

“I know. I-” Bruce trails off looking over the fields over at his house in the distance. There was something almost wistful in his expression that Clark interpreted to mean that Bruce wanted to say goodbye to his parents but something was holding him back.

“There’s some of Ma’s apple pie in the fridge. Do you have time for a slice before you go?” Bruce hesitated and Clark almost thought he’d refuse. 

“A slice of pie sounds great.” Clark’s smile was wide in relief. 

When they got inside the house Bruce immediately took off his shoes, a force of habit ingrained to him by a certain proper english butler. Once they got in the kitchen, Clark pulled the leftover pie out of the fridge while Bruce got plates and forks out of the pantry and kitchen drawer. After so many visits throughout the years, Bruce was almost as comfortable in the Kent house as Clark was. Clark had even privately thought that Bruce seemed more comfortable here than in his own house,from what he had observed the few times he had managed to visit. No; uncomfortable was the wrong word, more like less burdened. There were no ghosts in the Kent’s kitchen pantries like those that lurked, Clark suspected, in Wayne Manor’s. 

Although Clark had heard his parents stirring in their bedroom as soon as they had walked in the house, it wasn’t until Bruce they had dished generous slices of pie onto their plates that Pa yelled from the top of the stairs, “Is that you Clark?”

“It’s just me Pa.” Clark yells back. 

“Clark, what were you doing out of the house at this hour?” Pa entered the kitchen still in his pajamas, sweatpants and an old t-shirt. “Bruce. We weren’t expecting you.” Pa said sending a questioning look Clark’s way.

“It’s my fault Mr. Kent. I didn’t tell anyone I was coming. I apologize.”

“Are you alright Bruce? Are you in some sort of trouble? Should I call Mr. Pennyworth.” Clark could tell Pa was trying to get a read on the situation, to see if he should be concerned or not.

“That won’t be necessary Mr. Kent. Thank you.” When Bruce didn’t seem like he was going to elaborate, Pa looked to Clark. He hesitated, not sure how to explain without telling them Bruce was leaving (he wanted to let Bruce to tell them that himself), but was relieved of this duty when his mother entered the kitchen. Ma could get Bruce to talk.

“Hello Bruce. We weren’t expecting you.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Kent. I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“Nonsense. You know you’re welcome anytime.” Ma said as she grabbed coffee grinds and tea bags out of the pantry. “Would you like some coffee or tea Bruce?”

“Tea would be nice.” Bruce said, quietly staring at his untouched piece of pie. There were a few moments of silence as Ma put grinds in the coffee machine and Clark started eating (he still wanted his piece of pie even if Bruce no longer seemed to be in the mood to eat his). Bruce broke the silence. “I’m leaving tonight. I don’t know how much Clark has told you about my plans.”

“You asked me not too.” Clark reminded him. He would never betray Bruce’s confidence.

“Well then Clark can tell you about it later but the short of it is, I’m going to travel the world. I won’t be back. Not for a few years at least.” The _ if at all _ seemed to reverberate unspoken in the air. Clark places the remainder of his pie back on the table and pushes it away. “I just came to say goodbye before I leave.”

“I don’t know what your plans are.” Pa started. “I’ll trust Clark to tell me, but I have a feeling that you have something more serious planned than your ordinary backpacking trip.”

“I have a plan to help Gotham.” It sounded almost like a confession. “I can’t just sit by idly. I have to do something.” 

“I suspected as much. And maybe this is something you have to do by yourself, but don’t forget you have people that want to help you. When you need it.”  
Bruce didn’t say anything only nodded, his head down. Clark thought he saw his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

For the next twenty minutes they sat in periods of silence and idle chit chat while they drank tea and coffee and ate pie. “I should go. My pilot’s waiting for me.” Bruce stood up.

“Take care of yourself dear. Don’t forget, you don’t have to bear the weight of the world by yourself.” Ma wrapped her arms around Bruce who bent town to return the hug.

“Be careful son.” Johnathan said as he reached out to give Bruce a firm handshake. “And you know you’re always welcome in our house.”

“I know.” Bruce’s voice sounded hoarse. “Thank you.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Clark said. His feet felt weighted down as he followed Bruce back out into the night. The stars were dazzingly bright tonight and though Bruce seemed mesmirized Clark’s attention was focused on his friend. What had started as a heavy feeling in his chest had sunken down like lead into his stomach with the realization that he might not see Bruce for years or even worse, that he might not come back at all. Clark cleared his throat. “I’m going to miss you Bruce. And if you ever need help don’t hesitate to call me, I’ll be there as fast as I can. Which, you know, is pretty fast. If you need me I’m there.”

“I know Clark.” Bruce said meeting his gaze. “You don’t know how much that’s meant to me over the years.” 

“Probably as much as you being there has meant to me.” Before he really registered what he was doing, he lunged forward and pulled Bruce into an embrace. Bruce's responding grip was so tight it might have hurt if he wasn’t nearly invulnerable. They stood together for what felt like forever and not very long at all. If they pulled away with damp cheeks and shirts neither of them mentioned it. Clark stood there for a few minutes after he could no longer see Bruce’s retreating back, even with his telescopic vision. Though Clark felt the loss keenly, it wasn’t total. Their friendship was not forged with feeble bonds, and he knew even if Bruce didn’t return for decades, their friendship would remain unbroken. 

* * *

The streets of London were almost overwhelming after months spent in a remote mountain village. It was almost refreshing to be among people and see no recognition in their eyes, no expectations in their brow, or judgement in the curve of their lips. Unlike the obligatory appearance at some elite social gathering later tonight, which would make him long for the demands of his next mentor. Spotting a newsstand a few yards away he attempted to scan from a distance for any American newspapers, preferably from Gotham. As much as he loved London (and he did have a deep love instilled in him by Alfred) he couldn’t be in any city for long without wishing he was in his city. It was not the Gotham Gazette, however, that caught his eye but a newspaper from Metropolis. He picked up his pace, hurrying over to the newsstand while simultaneously pulling money out of his pocket. He slammed a twenty on at the counter, grabbed a paper, and walked away before the seller could say a word. He sat on a nearby bench and read the Daily Planet’s headline: _ Superman Saves Falling Airplane, Brings Passengers to Safety _by Lois Lane. He quickly reads through the article about the mysterious superhuman hero. He folds the newspaper into a square that neatly fits into his jacket pocket, and he smiles.

* * *

Lois was chewing her pencil as she stared at her computer screen. She glanced in the direction of his desk and Clark knew what she was going to ask before she spoke. “Is there an i after the a in billionaire?”

“Yes. Don’t you have spell check Lois?” His tone was one of longsuffering. In truth he wasn’t quite sure whether to be exasperated or amused. It was a common feeling around Lois.

“But you’re right here.” She said unconcerned. He could point out that her computer was even closer, but he knew it would be futile. 

“Are you writing a story on Luthor?” 

“Perry wants me to cover the meetings between Wayne Enterprises and LexCorp taking place tomorrow.” Lois said, not bothering to look at him but continued to type

“Shouldn’t someone in the business section be covering that?”

“Martez is going too, but I think Perry’s hoping for a bigger story.”

“What kind of story?”  
“Didn’t you hear?” Lois turned his chair to face him. “Rumor is Bruce Wayne’s back in Gotham.”

“No he isn’t.” He closed his mouth so quickly he almost bit his tongue, but the words were already out. 

“What? How would you know? You better not be holding out on me Smallville!” Her pencil is stretched out towards him in a manner of accusation.

“I mean I don’t know. It’s just like you said, Lois, they’re rumors. If he was back everyone would know.” The truth was he’d heard the rumors too, but it wasn’t the first time rumors regarding Bruce Wayne and his return from backpacking through Europe had manifested through the years. Until he heard it from Bruce himself hearsay held no more weight for him then a cardboard box. 

“I suppose your right. Still Perry’s hoping-” She’s interrupted by a ringing coming from his desk. Clark picks up his cellphone.

“Unknown caller. Better be careful. Might be a scam.” Clark raised an eyebrow at her, but she didn’t shirk from his gaze, completely unashamed of her lack of personal boundaries.

“It’s probably for a story of mine. I’ve been expecting a call from a source. I better take it somewhere else.”

“What story? What story Clark?” Lois called after him as he walked away, and quickly slid into an unoccupied break room, closing the door behind him. He wasn’t expecting a call from one of his sources, but he couldn’t resist the temptation. Lois was too easy sometimes. 

“Hello?” There was a moment of silence and Clark wondered if it was a scam afterall.

“Clark.” 

“Yes. Who is this?”

“It’s me. Can we meet up? I don’t know what time-”  
“So it’s true then.” Clark interrupts. “You’re in Gotham?”

“For now. Yes. I’m at the Manor.” 

The flight to Gotham takes less than less than a minute. It takes a few more seconds to use his x-ray vision to determine Bruce is in his father’s study. He enters through a window. Bruce’s back is to him and he’s speaking somewhat urgently into his phone. “Clark? Clark, Are you there?” It took a few seconds before the same words came muffled from his cellphone. Clark grabbed it out of his pocket and hung up as Bruce whirled around. “Clark! There was a loud noise. I wasn’t sure what happened.”  
“It was the sonic boom.” Clark shrugged. “Sorry. I should’ve hung up first.” Bruce didn’t respond. He seemed to be studying him and Clark was suddenly aware of how long it had been since he last seen Bruce. He had always been tall and lean, but now he was almost as broad as Clark was. He was older now too: none of the boyish features of the Bruce he knew remained. He also saw a new scar on his hand and Clark was certain there were many more hiding beneath Bruces’s navy turtleneck and khaki pants. 

"How you've been?" Clark said, feeling he should break the silence but not really sure how.

“Really Clark?” Bruce smirked.

“Hey! You didn’t even bother to say who you were on the phone.”

“I’m trying to cultivate an air of mystery.”

“Well I don’t think men of mystery introduce themselves to dairy cows.”

“I was nine!” Bruce scowled and Clark laughed. He missed his scowl and he missed this and then they are hugging.

“I missed you.” Clark said.

“It’s good to be back.” Bruce responded, tightening his grip. After they broke apart Bruce gestured to two armchairs. “We should probably sit. We have a lot to talk about.”

Clark grinned, his heart feeling lighter than it had in years. “Yeah. I guess we do.”

  



End file.
